hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Hitman)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above-average Atlantic hurricane season that caused $1.68 trillion in damage, With the Arthur forming on January 6 and Kappa dissipating on December 31, the season had a early start and late finish. There were several notable storms in 2020. In July, Category 4 Marco caused severe damage in New England. In August and September, Paul caused severe damage all around the Americas and caused thousands of fatalities and damage. Seasonal Forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir–Simpson scale) will form during a season, and/or how many tropical cyclones will affect a particular country. These agencies include the Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) Consortium of the University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA),the Olo Storm Meteorological Center (OSMC) and Colorado State University (CSUC). The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes,and major hurricanes within a particular year. On average, an Atlantic hurricane season between 1981 and 2010 contained twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes, and two major hurricanes, with an Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) index of between 66 and 103 units. Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:1500 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2020 till:17/01/2020 color:C2 text:Arthur (C2) from:12/01/2020 till:19/01/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:25/01/2020 till:28/01/2020 color:TS text:Crystal (TS) from:05/02/2020 till:21/02/2020 color:C3 text:Dolly (C3) from:10/02/2020 till:02/03/2020 color:C4 text:Edouard (C4) from:19/03/2020 till:25/03/2020 color:C1 text:Fay (C1) from:02/05/2020 till:08/05/2020 color:C2 text:Gonzalo (C2) from:14/05/2020 till:18/05/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:04/06/2020 till:12/06/2020 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) from:20/06/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:C5 text:Josephine (C5) barset:break from:25/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 color:C2 text:Kyle (C2) from:02/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C4 text:Laura (C4) from:20/07/2020 till:04/08/2020 color:C4 text:Marco (C4) from:02/08/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) from:11/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:C3 text:Omar (C3) from:18/08/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C5 text:Paul (C5) from:24/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C1 text:Quaid (C1) from:28/08/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C4 text:Rene (C4) from:03/09/2020 till:18/09/2020 color:C3 text:Sally (C3) from:11/09/2020 till:28/09/2020 color:C4 text:Teddy (C4) barset:break from:12/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:C1 text:Unique (C1) from:19/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C5 text:Vicky (C5) from:28/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C2 text:Wilfred (C2) from:06/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C1 text:Xabrina (C1) from:23/10/2020 till:26/10/2020 color:TS text:Yvonne (TS) from:28/10/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:C5 text:Zane (C5) from:04/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:C1 text:Beta (C1) from:12/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:18/11/2020 till:25/11/2020 color:TS text:Epsilon (TS) from:02/12/2020 till:09/12/2020 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) barset:break from:08/12/2020 till:23/12/2020 color:C4 text:Eta (C4) from:10/12/2020 till:14/12/2020 color:C2 text:Iota (C2) from:17/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 color:C4 text:Kappa (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:2021 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Crystal ''' '''Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Hurricane Nana Hurricane Omar Hurricane Paul Hurricane Quaid Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Hurricane Teddy Hurricane Unique Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Xabrina Tropical Storm Yvonne Hurricane Zane Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Storm Names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season. Greek Names 'Retirement' On April 17, 2021, at the 43rd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Edouard, Josephine, Laura, Marco, Paul, Rene, Teddy, Vicky, ''and ''Zane from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Edwin, Joe, Lois, Malcolm, Peter, Rodney, Tyrese, Vladimir, and Zahir for the 2026 season. The Greek names Eta and Kappa were also retired, marking the second time 1 or more Greek names were retired (2018). Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2020 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons (Hitman)